


after the reception

by snottygrrl



Series: reception series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry never expected it to end quite like this. harry's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the reception

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** fluff on top of fluff  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this one is written for [](http://flamewarrior.livejournal.com/profile)[**flamewarrior**](http://flamewarrior.livejournal.com/), who played the [quote-a-line-meme-age](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/145474.html), and picked a line from [...never a groom](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/35283.html). a bit of fluff set in [my reception verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5311).

That first night, Draco led me from the reception, our fingers intertwined. I'm sure we must have taken our leave with the newlyweds, Draco's far too gracious for us to have done otherwise, but honestly, I don't recall.

All I remember is the feel of his palm against mine, and the look in his eyes -- full of desire, promise.

The memory of Draco's words, the appreciation in his voice once outside the Burrow still makes me smile.

Gathering me in his arms, his eyes raked over me before he murmured, "Remind me to thank Granger for these bloody Muggle tuxedos."


End file.
